


Trust

by crabapple



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabapple/pseuds/crabapple
Summary: Minako always puts her trust in her bonds. How else is she supposed to get through this year on Tatsumi Port Island?





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A take on an alternate hermit link. This one was written back in 2012.  
> In honor of my last semester of college, I’m cleaning out my hard drive. Expect plenty more fic to appear in the next few weeks. I’m even going update my posted WIP.

The distinct sound of typing filled the small café. The lighting was dim, and many of the patrons’ faces were lit up only by their laptop screens. The café was as quiet as a library, but there wasn’t a particular reason for the quiet. The patrons were just a silent bunch, and anyone who wasn’t part of their distinct group of technological geniuses was too intimidated to join them. Usually internet cafes weren’t considered shady establishments, but this one had a very discouraging atmosphere. It was commonly believed that the patrons of the café were all experienced hackers, and one patron in particular was rumored to be both the creator and manager of the infamous revenge website; targets posted on the forum often experienced an untimely death.

The few people in this questionable establishment who weren’t computer savvy were in the waitressing staff. Only one of them worked at a time, and the girls had a tough job. They had to deal with being constantly hit on by lonely male patrons, not to mention that dealing with moody computer geeks was unpleasant best. Regardless, the job paid well, and the manager was a decent guy. This was what drove one Minako Arisato to get a part time job there. She needed the money, and her new friend Fuuka had recommended the café, as she often went there herself.

Minako had planned to work there for a month. Her forays into Tartarus weren’t as profitable as she would like, and so the part time job would do her some good. Her plans had changed one day while taking drink orders. A mysterious patron who never had acknowledged her presence before suddenly spoke up.

“1UP, please,” he had requested politely.

Minako had been surprised, but she couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across her face. She had always been told she was charismatic, and she couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction whenever someone who previously disliked or ignored her, took notice.

She was working a late shift that night, and as patrons packed up their computers and finished off their drinks, one continued to type vigorously away at his computer. He always was the last to leave every day. Whenever Minako was working, she always had to go and ask him to leave when closing time came. He usually would scowl viciously at his computer screen and begin to pack up with obvious distaste. He had never said a word to her when this happened, but tonight was different.

He stopped typing and looked up at her. Minako was astounded when he voluntarily made eye contact.  She couldn’t tell what color his eyes were because of the yellow tinted shades he wore. He pursed his lips, and there was a moment of silence between them. Minako was about ready to walk away and continue closing up, when he spoke.

“I apologize for how I’ve been acting towards you the past two weeks. I was preoccupied, and it took an acquaintance of mine to finally make me realize how incredibly rude I’ve been.”

Minako was stunned once again. She hadn’t expected someone who seemed so disagreeable to apologize. She bowed. “Apology accepted.”

He simply grunted in response, and then began to pack up his things. She noticed that the soda he had ordered earlier was completely untouched.

Minako continued to close up. The mysterious patron took his sweet time packing up, and by the time he was finished, Minako was ready to leave.

He walked towards the door, but before he left, he turned to face the mildly annoyed waitress. Minako was a little confused by his behavior. He had apologized, yet it seemed as if he was now deliberately holding her up. The café was supposed to close at eleven, and it was nearly eleven thirty.

“It seems I forgot to introduce myself,” he said blandly, as if he wasn’t purposefully holding her up. “My name is Jin Shirato.” He didn’t bow or show any kind of respect. He simply continued to stand with a casual lean to one side, his laptop case held in one hand. 

“And you are Minako, at least according to you nametag.” He was looking at Minako expectantly, obviously wanting to know her full name.

“My family name is Arisato. Pleased to meet you.” She couldn’t help bowing politely. Manners had been drilled into her since she was little, and she couldn’t abandon them now. Not to mention that he was a _customer_.

He smirked in reply, and then left the café without another word.

The biggest surprise of the night was when Minako heard the telltale sound of glass breaking within her mind. A lifeless voice announced to her that she had found her link to the Hermit arcana. She let out a soft sigh in response. She was already dealing with a greedy businessman and a drunken monk, and now she would have the task of forming a relationship with a rude computer geek.

The things she did to realize her _potential_. She half wanted to go ask Igor if there was a way for her to make these connections with other people.

Instead, she finished closing up the café. It was nearly twelve, and she’d need to hurry back if she wanted to try and get to the dorm before the dark hour began and the trains stopped working.

…

Minako had the pleasure of a week off from work, and she had been enjoying pursuing her other links and battling through Tartarus. As much as Mitsuru constantly reminded them all how serious battle was, she couldn’t help but enjoy the thrill. Sadly, that week had come to an end, and she found herself dreading going to work. She hadn’t been this uncomfortable with a link since she had first had to deal with Tanaka. Having to be sympathetic to such a terrible person was not something she planned on making into a habit. Thankfully, Tanaka had become a slightly better person by the end; but that didn’t relieve any of her anxiety at having to deal with another difficult person.

As she walked into the café and was greeted by the girl whose shift she would be relieving, Jin surprised her once again. He did this by simply not being there.

Minako couldn’t believe it. He had been at the café every single time she had worked, and now after she’d established a link with him, he was nowhere to be found. Part of her was relieved that he was absent, while another part of her was annoyed. She had decided to continue working at this job only for the opportunity to build up her affinity with the Hermit arcana. If Jin decided to barely show up, then she would be working here for the rest of the year. She felt her annoyance build at the thought. She already had to manage being in student council, the girl’s tennis team, and work to keep up her grades. Not to mention her work with S.E.E.S.; though she would never complain about that. A part time job regularly added into her schedule was going to be a major overload. Minako was only so involved because of the links she had made in all those different activities, but frankly it was starting to become too much.

“Hey, cutie, you mind getting me a Moonkist?” a man with exceptionally messy black hair interrupted her thoughts. He grinned at her unnervingly, showing off crooked teeth.

“Of course! Would your friends like anything?” Minako put on her most endearing smile, looking over to the two other men sitting with him.

They both stopped their hushed argument about some kind of coding to grin at her and give their orders. If she had 5 yen every time an awkward grin was shot her way on this job than she would be richer than Tanaka.

Minako continued working, the hours falling away. It was an hour until closing when Jin walked into the café. She noticed that he looked more exhausted than usual. He walked over to his usual spot, nodding his head at a couple of the other patrons as he walked passed. After he sat down and had pulled out his laptop, he looked to where Minako was wiping down a recently cleared table.

His gaze was beginning to be uncomfortable, so Minako went over to him when she finished, putting on her usual smile. “Can I get you anything?”

Jin didn’t reply right away. When he did he said, “You don’t need to put on that fake smile for me, you know. In fact, I’d rather if you didn’t.”

Minako was getting a little tired of being caught off-guard. No one had ever been able to tell when she was putting on an act before, not since she was in elementary school. She was speechless.

“I’ll have a 1UP, again.” He was smirking at her.

“Coming right up.” She couldn’t seem to manage her usual cheerfulness after being so easily seen through.

When she returned with the drink, he was typing away and didn’t even seem to notice that it had arrived. Minako shook her head and went back to her usual duties.

When closing time came, Jin was the only customer left. Minako saw that his drink was untouched again, and he was still furiously typing away at his keyboard. He definitely hadn’t moved since she had left him an hour earlier. She wasn’t surprised because so many of the patrons wouldn’t move for hours on end, though most of them had the decency to finish their drinks.

“Excuse me, but I need to close up the café now.”

“One moment,” his reply was a monotone, and it sounded strange compared to his usual voice.

Minako tried to busy herself, but Jin was making no sign of packing up. She really needed to lock everything up and get going. She hated having to try and travel back to the dorm during the dark hour, and sitting around in the middle of the city surrounded by eerie green light and coffins wasn’t exactly her idea of a good time.

“Jin, it’s time to go.”

The moment she said his name, his head snapped up and he stopped typing. He seemed confused for a moment, as if he’d forgotten where he was.

His gaze focused on her again. “What time is it?” he asked.

She glanced at the clock and felt her stomach sink. “11:45.”

Her heart was racing with anxiety; she hadn’t realized how much time had passed. She had to get Jin out of here soon, or she would have to wait in the café the entire dark hour so that she wouldn’t lock him inside the cafe.

Jin shut his laptop the moment she answered him. He packed up in record time, and it couldn’t have been a minute before he was standing in front of the door.

“You look tired,” he commented as two of them stepped out of the café. “You work yourself too hard.”

Minako locked the café’s door. She turned around to face him. At first she was going to give him her usual carefree smile and deflect his comment, but she found herself hesitating. She replied with a smaller, more natural smile. “I have things to do, and not much time to do them.”

It was a truth she’d known for a long time. Ever since her parents had passed.

Jin snorted, but his expression didn’t look amused. He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Minako. “I don’t think I’ll be coming by this café much anymore. If you want to see me again, come to that address.”

He turned and walked away. It was the strangest conversation Minako had ever had. Usually, when she met up with her links, they would confide in her, and find strength in her quiet advice. Jin had barely spoken, and she was the one who had shared things that she’d rather keep buried away.

The telltale sound of glass breaking rang out and knew that her power had grown. How exactly, she wasn’t sure.

…

Two weeks passed, and so did another full moon. Minako had quit her job at the café, but she had yet to venture to the address Jin had given her. She felt incredibly uncomfortable at the thought of meeting with him again.  Instead of her initial distress over Jin being a difficult person, she found herself anxious at the thought of what she might reveal. Minako was a private person, and she had long ago learned the art of making friends without disclosing anything of real value. She had thought she had it perfected, but Jin had proven her wrong.

The awkwardness that was filling S.E.E.S. was also straining her. The shenanigans surrounding the Lovers arcana shadow had put a wall between her and Akihiko, Junpei was angry with her for taking his spotlight, and Yukari seemed more displeased with Mitsuru than ever. Fuuka was quiet and awkward all on her own, withdrawing into her shell even more in the face of the tension within the team.

Tonight, Minako was stir-crazy. She didn’t want to study in her room, and she had no interest in speaking with a drunk. The tension in the dorm was palpable. She needed to go out.

Instead of heading to the mall, she found herself going to the part of the city where the Jin’s address was. It was a worn down area of the city, and she found herself standing in front of what appeared to be a near abandoned flat. Before her better judgment could tell her otherwise, she rang the bell for the flat in the basement, which matched the number on the card.

A very familiar voice rang out from the speaker, “Who is it?”

“It’s Minako.”

She heard Jin snort. “I thought you’d never come by. Do you have anyone with you?”

“No.”

This time she actually heard him laugh softly. “I’ll open the door for you.”

She heard a loud buzzing sound as the door unlocked.

“Thanks,” she replied on impulse, even though he probably couldn’t hear her anymore.

Minako stepped into the hall, and the stale smell of cigarettes and alcohol met her. She hurried down the stairs and stopped abruptly.

Jin was standing in the doorway of his flat, and she had almost run into him. He smirked at her.

“I didn’t think you’d come here by yourself, and at night no less. Won’t people talk?” he drawled.

“I really don’t care what anyone has to say about me,” Minako said without thinking.

Jin stared at her for a moment more before stepping into the flat. “Come in. I’d apologize for the mess, but I really don’t care.”

The apartment _was_ messy, mostly covered in varying electronic devices. There were cords everywhere, and she saw at least three computer monitors bunched into a corner in front of a comfortable looking chair. A few containers of old take out were spread about, and there were crooked posters on the wall depicting the digitalized faces of various video game characters.

“Do you live alone?” she asked, hoping to finally get some info about her strangest link.

“Usually,” he easily evaded answering. “You want anything to drink?”

“No, I’m fine.”

The two of them stood in the middle of the flat, staring at each other. Why did Minako think coming here was a good idea? The tension was worse than back at the dorm.

“You can sit down.” Jin motioned to the beat-up couch; some of the stuffing was spilling out of slit on the side. “You don’t have to worry about me trying anything,” he deadpanned.

Minako did sit, and she immediately sunk very low on the old couch. “I never expected you to,” she answered honestly.

Jin gave her a searching look before walking over to the three computer monitors and sitting down in the chair in front of them.

Minako realized how strange the situation was. She was alone in a guy’s flat that she didn’t know very well, and it was ten at night. She never would have imagined herself willingly doing something like this before she met Igor and began to make links with the arcana. Her trust in her links was implicit. It was why she had no worries about speaking with a shifty businessman until the early hours of the morning, or trading stories with a drunken monk at a night club. And why she wasn’t worried about Jin hurting her, even though any women in her right mind would be suspicious of the situation.

Jin tapped away at his keyboard while Minako thought about how strange her life had become after coming to Tatsumi Port Island.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Jin snort. “It’s already close to midnight. You’ve been here almost two hours, and I haven’t said a word.”

He turned around in his computer chair. “I was trying to finish something, and I thought it would only take a couple minutes. I’m sorry I lost track of time, but it seems like you don’t mind.”

“Yes, I needed time to think.” Minako had figured out a lot about her group of friends. She hoped she could smooth over some of the problems, and she had come up with what she could say to help. She honestly hadn’t noticed how quickly time had gone by.

“Well, I’m going to get us some soda.” Jin stood up and went over to the small kitchen, adjoined to living room. He pulled two cans from the fridge.

He handed Minako one and then sat down on the couch next to her. “It’s almost midnight.”

Minako sighed. She would spend the dark hour in this flat. She couldn’t help the self-depreciating smile that sprang onto her face at the thought of her spilling her darkest secrets to the coffin that would be sitting next to her in a few minutes.

“Takaya is going to be furious,” Jin spoke up.

“Who’s Takaya?” Minako grabbed onto that. Maybe Jin was finally going to disclose something, and this link would become a little more normal.

“He’s a genius and my closest friend, and I’ve betrayed him.”

“How’ve you betrayed him?” Minako sometimes had to fake her interest in her link’s lives, but this time, she genuinely wanted to know more.

Jin’s laugh was humorless. “I’ve invited you over here to show you something I shouldn’t. To tell you the truth.” Jin was staring at Minako’s face intently.

Minako’s breath caught in her throat. “The truth about what?” she managed to ask.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. An unearthly chill filled the air and the room was drenched in green light. The dark hour had begun.

Minako dropped her soda, the now blood colored liquid spilling out onto the stained carpet. “Holy shit!”

Jin wasn’t incased in coffin. He was still sitting on the couch, staring right at her. He wasn’t the least bit surprised at the dark hour’s arrival.

He sighed. “You didn’t have to make a mess.” Jin put his own can down on the small coffee table and stood up.

“Just who are you?” Minako’s voice shook, and _now_ she was afraid. The buzz that had been in the back of her mind rose to a roar as her personae got restless at the thought of danger.

“I’m someone else with the _gift_ , _”_ he said gift strangely, almost in a reverent tone. “Just like you and the other members of S.E.E.S.”

Jin was just interested in joining, was what she told herself. “You could have approached all of us, at the dorm. We’d be happy to have another member.” She managed to keep her voice even.

Jin laughed, louder and longer than he ever had before. Minako couldn’t help but notice that it was slightly deranged. She was starting to think that having unwavering trust in her links was the dumbest thing she’d ever done.

“You don’t get it, do you? I’m not some fool who suddenly woke up one day with the _gift_. I’ve been a persona user longer than you, longer than most of your group.  And I’m betraying my oldest friend, the man I’ve sacrificed everything too, because of a pretty face. I can help you. I can help you stop so many disasters. You just need to trust me.”

Jin had stepped into Minako’s personal space. He was a little taller than her, so he was looking down, but there was still only about three inches of space between them.

Minako’s mind was racing at Jin’s words. She had heard Yukari mention her distaste of Mitsuru and her suspicions of the Kirijo group, before. She highly doubted that someone like Jin went unnoticed by the Chairman and her senpai, but the question was, why was he left out? Minako’s mind grinded to a halt. She had finally registered that Jin had said he was doing this because of a pretty face. He couldn’t possibly mean her, could he?

“I’ll trust you, but after the dark hour ends, you should come back to the dorm with me. Mitsuru can-“

Jin leaned forward and for a moment Minako actually thought he was going to kiss her. She really needed to back away from him, but she was worried that he’d stop talking if she did.

“No. I’m not like them. I’m not like you either. My _gift_ is poison. I can’t join S.E.E.S. but I can help you.”

“Alright, then help me.”

He stepped back and smiled. It was small, but it was the most genuine she’d seen on his face so far.

“You know those rumors, about the revenge request site?”

Minako nodded. “You’re the creator?” She remembered one of her coworkers telling her that Jin was involved, but she hadn’t believed it at the time.

“I am, and my allies and I have been offing people during the dark hour.”

Minako took a step back at that, feeling her personae growing increasingly restless in the face of her fear. Jin had been involved in _murdering_ people. She shouldn’t trust him. “Why?”

“Why else? Because we could make a difference. It was mostly Takaya’s idea, but I was alright with it as long it made him happy. But I can’t anymore, not now that he wants to destroy all of you.”

“What?!” Minako’s eyes widened. “Are you saying this Takaya wants to kill me and the others?”

“Yes, but I don’t agree. I think he’s going too far!” Jin stepped towards her again. “He’s angry at all of the things the Kirijo group did to us, and he wants revenge. He’s angry that this world we thought was ours is slowly being filled up by outsiders. I was too until-“ Jin suddenly stopped talking. He was looking right at Minako again, a pained expression on his face.

Minako stepped closer to him, her heart rate speeding up. She wasn’t an idiot, and she could tell what Jin meant. She didn’t know whether to be flattered or scared, but she felt sympathy at seeing how conflicted he was over this.

“You said Takaya would be angry with you for telling me this.”

Jin’s face immediately became blank.

“Will he hurt you?”

It took a long time for him to answer. “…yes.”

“You don’t need to join S.E.E.S. but please, come back to the dorm with me. You’ll be safe there.”

“Safe in the hands of the Kirijo group!?”

Minako bit her lip. “You’ll be alright, I promise. You asked me to trust you, now please, won’t you do the same for me?”

A tiny and obviously reluctant smirk appeared on Jin’s face. “Alright.”

Suddenly glass shattered in the back of Minako’s mind. Her power had increased again, and it was far more than the last. She almost wanted to laugh. She had willingly done this for power, but now she had also gained an ally. And maybe, just maybe, something more.


End file.
